worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Anavashra (Tashiro)
Main_Page > Vampire: The Requiem > Bloodlines > Anavashra > Tashiro's version “I do what I must to survive. I do what is necessary to survive. What we lose if I fail is beyond your comprehension. Do not dabble in things you do not understand, and let me go my way.” The Gangrel are known for their ability to survive where most kindred would rather not trespass, they are also known for their knowledge of the Beast and their instinctual understanding of kindred nature. This is not more true than in India, where the Anavashra exist. The story of the Anavashra begin with the presence of Great Britain in India, in the late 1700s. The Circle of the Crone had been present in India even in this time, but with the influx of British colonials in India, kindred western Europe had begun to trickle into the country as well. One of the strongest in presence were the Lancea Sanctum, who found the practices of the kindred of Bangladesh to be sacrilegious. Attempts to stifle the cult within Bangladesh was met with fierce resistance, and exploded into the mortal world in 1857 as the Mutiny. The cult was destroyed by the Lancea Sanctum, and they placed a Gangrel named Gregory Patri in charge of the city and returning it to a semblance of order. Gregory was an educated individual and perhaps not the best choice, as he began exploring the notes and recreating the rites performed by the shattered cult, to learn what had driven his fellow kindred to acts of heresy. The rituals he discovered were, to his mind, fascinating. He spent many feverish months translating notes and journals, becoming reclusive and antisocial as his knowledge of the cult grew. In 1899 he met with some of the surviving cultists, who stressed the need of his presence for their rituals, his knowledge enough that he could aid them in keeping Bangladesh safe. Since then, the descendants of Gregory Patri still exist in India, concentrating in Bangladesh. They do not speak of what happened to Gregory, or what happened in December of 1899 on the longest night of the year. If questioned, they explain, ‘he did what was necessary’. The word ‘necessity’ is avashyak, and was associated with these ‘Gangrel’, but was eventually corrupted to ‘Anavashra’. Parent Clan: Gangrel Nickname: Ghost Tigers Covenant: Most of the Anavashra who wish to join a covenant usually join the Circle of the Crone, as the rituals of the Circle come naturally to them. The vast majority however are Unaligned. The Lancea Sanctum are seen with sympathy, and a very few join the covenant in hope to be cured of their affliction through faith. The Ordo Dracul also see members, who hope the secrets of the Coils may help them deal with their condition. The Invictus and the Carthians see very few members of the Anavashra, as they have no interest in the material. Appearance: Most members of the Anavashra wear simple attire, usually allowing for freedom of movement, and that conceal the vast majority of their body when in public. Those who are prone to travel far from humanity wear as little as possible in case they need to use their disciplines. Clothing is usually very traditional. Haven: Old temples and abandoned houses make up the majority of havens for the Anavashra, though they are not beyond simply going to ground when need be. Material possessions are few, though holy relics are prised by the Ghost Tigers. Havens are kept clean, with as few distractions as possible. Background: Almost all Anavashra are embraced from the Priest Caste, and then only from those who are well versed in religion or have a keen and inquisitive mind. Outsiders, those from other countries, are sometimes embraced if they show strong resolve and a dedication to knowledge. Faith is important to the Anavashra. Character Creation: Mental and Physical Attributes are usually primary. The Ghost Tigers prefer people who are of strong mind and strong body. The Anavashra favour Mental Skills such as Academics, Occult, Crafts, and Medicine. Merits such as Danger Sense and Eidetic Memory are useful, as is Iron Stamina. Bloodline Disciplines: Animalism, Protean, Resilience, Sharza Weakness: Anavashra suffer the weakness of their Gangrel cousins, and thus dice pools which use Wits or Intelligence do not get the 10-again rule. Additionally, any 1s that come up on a roll subtract from successes. This weakness does not apply to dice pools involving perception or reaction to surprise. In addition, the bodies of the Anavashra begin to manifest black patterns. These marks can be mistaken for black-ink tattoos and look like symbols, rather than actual pictures. These symbols move and writhe beneath the surface of the skin, and if the kindred becomes angry or agitated, begin to move more obviously. For every point of Humanity below 10 the Ghost Tiger has, another mark forms on their skin. These marks are usually about the size of a hand print, and can interconnect. These marks are often very painful and distracting, and inflict a -1 die wound penalty for two marks the character possesses. By spending a Willpower, the character can offset this penalty for a scene. These wound penalties are not cumulative with normal wound penalties – the higher of the two is used instead. Organization: The Anavashra keep to themselves and are fairly organized, supporting and teaching one another, and providing comfort to those who suffer the most from the burden they carry. Gathers are not uncommon, where the Anavashra meet to compare knowledge and trade insights into their affliction and the purpose behind it, and they work together to keep other kindred away from the threat that the Anavashra conceal. Concepts: Cursed Archaeologist, Resigned Priest, Cryptic Riddler, Mother of Monsters.